One Night On Chronus
by cricket71
Summary: One shot expansion of a scene from CH 70 in my story A Kid Like Her. Jack turns 24 and Riddick surprises her with short getaway that plays on old memories. Some fun smut, too. Please read and review! Status changed to complete. 4/3/08


**A/N** – This is a one-shot, but it's also an extension of a scene from Chapter 70 of **_A Kid Like Her_** that I had to seriously cut back on.

The fic "should" stand on it's own, even if you haven't already read my story, but keep in mind these are characterizations of Jack and Riddick that have been "together" for 70 chapters. Some of their little nuances in their conversations might be better appreciate if you read at least **chapters 13 – 18. **Oh, and there are a couple of references to a "connection" Jack and Riddick share that is revealed later in my story, too. Sorry I can't explain more here, but I don't wish to spoil it if you haven't gotten that far.

SMUT warning - if you're going to be offended, then don't read.

**With that being said, I hope you enjoy this extension of my story, and as always PLEASE REVIEW…especially if you want more. Hee hee.**

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, just playing with them.

* * *

The last year seemed to evaporate before their eyes. A feat in itself considering what had transpired since Jack's twenty-third birthday, but her hand was now poised on the door knob as her twenty-fourth knocked to be let in. My how things had changed, too. Two years ago, on her birthday no less, Riddick and Jack had reconnected after years of separation. Correction, they _officially _reconnected months later. It was actually Ragin and Kyra who had met, and in a night club on Chronus. After that life hadn't been the same, but that's a whole story in itself. 

For her twenty-fourth they had their typical celebration; a huge cookout including family and friends, but afterwards Riddick surprised her with a trip off planet – just the two of them alone for a few days. They hadn't been alone in absolutely forever so the quiet was something they both had to adjust to. No interruptions, people milling about, or needing to check the security system to see where house guests were so they could run across the hall without dressing. It was bliss. All except for the fact that Riddick refused to tell Jack where they were going. Once they broke out of Helion-5's atmosphere she unbuckled her restraints and walked up behind Riddick's chair, looping her arms around his neck.

"So," she began as she slowly kissed the side of his face, making her way down to his neck, "you gonna tell me where we're going?"

Riddick popped his restraints, set the ship on autopilot, and turned his chair to face Jack, who immediately pushed his arm rests up and straddled his lap. He looped his arms around her waist, effectively securing her in place.

"Hadn't planned on tellin' you anything."

Jack scowled, and her lower lip jutted out in a pout. "I don't like surprises."

"No, you like 'em, as long as you know what they are, which doesn't make 'em a surprise anymore."

She squirmed in his lap, subtly grinding her ass into his crotch. "Please?"

_Damn her! _It didn't take much effort on her part to stir him to life. He grabbed her hips to still them. "Behave, witch!"

Jack played with the sensitive spot at the base of his skull as she nibbled at his jaw line. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'm turning this ship around and to hell with Chron-." He stopped short of completing the name of their destination and Jack squealed in delight. He growled, equally frustrated with himself as he was with her for squeezing the information out of him.

"Chronus, eh? So what are we doing there? Hmm? A little gambling? Mom and Grant went to this awesome new casino and-."

"I ain't telling you shit, Jack. You know too much already. What's the point of t ryin' to surprise you if you fuckin' spoil it?"

That definitely gave Jack pause. He was upset. "I'm sorry." He made a rude noise that was the equivalent to 'Yeah, right.' "I won't ask anything else. Promise."

His eyebrow arched. He was unconvinced. "But?"

"No buts. I said I wouldn't ask and I won't….but that may not stop me from trying to coax a clue or two out of you." And she added the last part as she kissed her way down his neck.

"By all means." He leaned his head back allowed her more access to his throat. "Coax all you want, baby."

And she did. The trip to Chronus took less than a day and she tried every little thing she could think of to no avail. He thoroughly enjoyed himself because she was treating him like a king and his body like a well worshipped deity. Regardless, he remained steadfast in his resolve and she was none the wiser once they landed. Without a doubt she was perturbed, but her excitement about their trip soon overruled her pouting.

They took a taxi to the hotel and Jack grinned when she saw where they were staying. It was the same hotel where Riddick took her the night she met him. He had her wait in the lobby while he checked them in. It was taking a lot longer than she would have thought it should, it was getting late, and she was starving. She was about to go check on him when he appeared.

"Problem?"

"No. All under control."

They walked to the elevator together. Once inside he put his bag on the floor and made her drop her own before he pinned her to the elevator wall with his body and crushed his mouth to hers. Jack whimpered, loving it when he kissed her like this and ran her hands up his back, pulling a growl from him and he pressed himself closer. Luckily for them, it was a slow elevator and they were on the twentieth floor.

But when they did reach their destination, neither of them realized it nor that the doors were open until an elderly man softly cleared his throat.

"Is this your floor?"

Riddick pulled away and chuckled at the bright red state of Jack's cheeks. Her hand went to her lips and she smiled sheepishly at the couple. Jack flashed her ring at them as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"We're..ah…married." It was the only thing she could think of to say.

The skin around the woman's eyes crinkled as she smiled; a testimony to the fact that throughout her life she had spent much time grinning. "It's okay, dear. You wouldn't know it to look at us, but we weren't much different from the two of you in our day. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you. We will." Jack felt Riddick's hand at the small of her back and they walked out of the elevator. He had a satisfied smirk pasted to his face the entire time. "Well that was embarrassing."

"Not for me. I like it when you blush. Like it even better when you turn red."

"Which way?" she demanded, hoping to change the subject.

"To the left. Last door on the right side."

Jack glanced at the direction of the room numbers and then dug the passkey from his front pant pocket. "It's the same room? You got us the same room? Riddick-!"

"Don't call me romantic!" he brusquely ordered.

"Fine…sentimental ol' fool. Is that better?"

"Did you just call me old?"

"Yes, but only with the best of meanings."

"Just open the damn door," he grumbled.

"Yes, my lord."

"Woman, one of these days-."

"Oh, and I'll be lookin' forward to it, too."

She opened the door and took a few steps inside, finally understanding the cause of the delay when they checked in. The fireplace in their room was already lit and on the coffee table sat two trays of food. Judging by the smell they were hamburgers. She turned and jumped on him so fast that he dropped their bags to the floor to balance himself. With her legs wrapped around his waist, he planted his hands on her ass to keep her there and walked over to the sofa. In two seconds her back and the cushions connected while they kissed like horny teens making out in their parent's living room. Jack vividly remembered the last time he had her in a similar position and on this very sofa, but this time there would be no interruptions. However, and much to her displeasure, Riddick broke the kiss and grinned down at her frowning face.

"You taste good, but I ain't hungry for you right now."

Jack eased herself up onto her elbows waiting for his playing to end so they could get busy. "Now where have I heard _that _line before?"

Still grinning, he moved off of her and removed the lid to his plate of food and took a seat on the floor to eat. It wasn't until he actually _took _a bite that she realized he had been completely serious, whereas she had been willing to forgo her food for a few minutes longer.

"Not even a quickie?"

He was laughing now, with a mouthful of hamburger no less. He swallowed and chased it with a swig of beer. "Eat. We're going out."

Jack stole a fry from his plate, narrowly missing having her hand slapped by the slightest of margins. "I think you should qualify what 'going out' entails, because for years when you said that to me it meant you were going to a brothel."

"_You_ forget. Last time I was here I didn't need a whore. I had you."

Her mouth was open to take a bite of hamburger and after what he said it dropped open even further. She looked over at him, and although his face was angled down where she couldn't see his expression, his shoulders were trembling indicating suppressed laughter.

"Richard B. Riddick you did NOT just call me whore!"

He couldn't look at her or risk completely losing it, but he wasn't done goading her yet. "Dunno Jack. You gave it up pretty easy that night…and the next mornin'…and for the next two days after that. Not to mention-."

"Son of a bitch!"

But it didn't sound nearly as outraged as she had intended it and was angry with herself because of it. His now full blown, belly laughter wasn't helping matters either. So to compensate, she pelted him on his bald head with a French fry, then another, then a third, which unfortunately had already been sitting in ketchup. He now had a streak of red running down the center of his head and the look in his eyes was pure business. Jack slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing, which she knew would make it worse, but she accidentally snorted as he wiped his head clean. He didn't launch into her as expected. Instead his lips curved slowly into a closed mouth smile, which was far worse. He had plans for her, only she would be left to wait and wonder when he'd execute them.

"Woman, be very glad it's your birthday."

She couldn't resist poking the caged tiger. "Or?"

"I'd be all over your ass...and not in a good way." Which meant he would find some kind of insidious way of torturing her that would last from hours to days. "Now eat. Get a shower. Then we go out."

"But where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry? I need to know so I can choose what to wear!"

"Got it covered."

"Riddick!" she cried his name, clearly exasperated.

He slowly looked up at her from his food. "Jack."

One word and it was her name spoken slowly and with a distinct tone. The way he enunciated the last consonant sound was as if he had taken a bite out of her. He wasn't budging.

"Fine." She ground out the word and pouted as she finished her meal. He got up and the second his back was turned she childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Cute Jack. Real cute."

_What the hell?_

He had seen her. Too late she saw the mirror on the wall and rolled her eyes. He had to have been looking at her in anticipation of such a reaction. Stuffing the last bite into her mouth she grabbed her bag and made for the bathroom. She half expected him, well, was hoping that he would join her, but he was a no show, leading her to wonder about his intentions. And when she got out and entered the bedroom, the very outfit that she had worn two years ago was lying on the bed along with a note.

_Jack,_

_You wanted to know where we're going and the clothes should tell you. Wear this for me. I know your body and it should fit. Don't bother looking for your rings. I put yours and mine in the safe. Tonight I want to see if you still have it._

_See you there,_

_R_

"If I still have it?" Jack smelled a challenge and smiled as she fingered the corset. "You want me to bring it on Big Evil? I can definitely play.

* * *

Forty minutes later Jack stood in front of the mirror admiring herself. He had been right. It _did _still fit, although a little more snug in the boobs, which caused them to push up even further out of the top of the corset. Not that he would mind though. Of that she was certain. The pants were also a little tighter in the hips, too, but luckily the fabric easily forgave and stretched. She left her hair loose and kept the makeup to a minimum. 

"Not bad for a momma! What did Randy say the guys at work called me? A MILF?" She shook her head thinking about him and laughed. "Damn boy! Riddick I hope you approve. You're getting' a bitch in black tonight, sweetie."

She strapped on her 'fuck me' heels, tucked her shiv into its hidden pocket, and set off for the club. It was ten o'clock, still a little early considering when the club's peak hours were, but there was already a line to get in. Jack didn't recognize either bouncer either, which meant she would have to stand in line with the rest and wait to see if she would be admitted. She slowly walked past the two men guarding the door and one of them shouted. Jack casually turned around and graced them with a somewhat aloof look. The larger of the two men beckoned her closer.

"No need to stand in line." And he opened up the rope for her, allowing her to walk right in. Jack cased the place out but nothing had changed. It seems Boone had kept things as they were. It if ain't broken, don't fix it, and his club was the one by which all of the others were measured. Two things were missing though; any familiar faces and that included Riddick's. Knowing him, he was there already and watching her, but she would exercise some restraint and let him make his presence known.

She walked up to the bar and was soon greeted by one of the bartenders. "What'll ya have?"

"Hmm. That depends on what Boone's special drink is tonight."

"Sorry, but Boone ain't here. He's on vacation. You sound like you know him but I haven't seen you around here before."

"Boone and I go back a couple of years, but it's been a while since I've visited. So what do you recommend?"

"Let's see. You like coconut?"

"Ooh. That sounds intriguing already."

"Then you'll probably love this. It's a shot and one of our best sellers."

He was right. _More _than right. It tasted like coconut cake, which she loved, only she didn't realize how potent they were until after she had downed her third and was out on the dance floor. Her head was flying now and she quickly surrendered herself to the beat of the music and the hum of the crowd.

* * *

Riddick had given Jack a good forty-five minutes at the club before he made his presence known. He had been watching her the entire time though from a private booth he had reserved in the club's VIP section. He eyed men who walked by, staring and couldn't help the smirk at how she ignored the two who had taken seats next to her in spite of their efforts to get her attention. Then he laughed as Jack saluted a group of college-age boys who had sent over a third shot of whatever she was drinking. Boys? Shit. They were probably a couple of years younger than her most likely, and all four of them followed her as she went to dance. 

Tonight would be a challenge. He hated other men getting close to her, but then again, it was a huge fucking turn on watching them lusting and drooling over her, knowing she was his and his alone. But she wasn't immune either. Their time with the Necro women and her reaction to Eve had proven that. Riddick belonged to her, and he felt sorry for any woman stupid enough to try and challenge her claim. He had to laugh a little at the difference in their reactions to attention from the opposite sex. Where he felt some measure of pride that his wife was being checked out, Jack saw red. The woman got too close and her claws came out. His woman fighting over him? Fucking hot.

The booth was comfortable, but with her now dancing he couldn't see worth shit, so he moved and planted himself and his beer at the bar. Perfect. He was almost center with the dance floor and had a clear view of her. When it came to dancing they were the perfect pair. She loved to dance and he loved watching her. They would definitely have to do this more often.

Right now all four of the frat boys were vying for her attention. Two of them had bigger balls than the rest and were inching in on either side of her, intent on making a Jack sandwich. In her heels she was almost the same height as the guy behind her, who Riddick had named Tweedle Dee, and he had just put his hands on her hips. Riddick caught himself before he growled out loud. He took a long drink from his beer and about spit it out two seconds later as the one in front, Tweedle Dum, leaned in for a kiss with his eyes closed and almost locked lips with his friend. Had his hand not gotten up in time they would have ended up doing more than trying to share a woman. Apparently neither had been paying attention and Jack had slipped out from between them at the last possible moment. They looked around as if lost, and when they found her she was now dancing with a tall blond woman who had probably the best set of legs Riddick had ever seen. Now things were getting interesting

* * *

Jack laughed as she escaped from the white bread, boy toy sandwich. While they had been bumping and trying to grind into her, she had already found her next dance partner. Jack cut her eyes to the bar, hoping to _finally_ catch a glimpse of her errant husband and there he was, and now he'd get a show. She and the other woman were eye-to-eye height wise and it turned out she liked to lead, which was fine by Jack. They floor was getting progressively more crowded, which forced them to dance close. 

"I'm Jessica."

"Jack." She almost had to yell to be heard over the music.

"Short for Jacqueline?"

Jack nodded. "That's right."

Jessica laced her fingers through Jack's and took a moment to look at them before raising both of their arms above their heads.

"You're not a lesbian."

Jack laughed even though the blunt statement caught her a little off guard. "No, but I like to dance with women, is that a problem?"

Jessica shook her head and smiled and looked around for a second. "So where's your ring? Better yet, where's your husband?"

Now she threw her head back and laughed. Just in the flashes of light on the dance floor she had noticed the tan line on her ring finger. "He's around and watching."

Jessica leaned in so she wouldn't have to yell and got closer to Jack's ear. "I'm game. How much of a show do you wanna give him?"

Which was her way of asking how far she was willing to go. "Hands and body contact are fine, but my mouth belongs to him."

* * *

Riddick cocked his head to one side. It was obvious they were talking. The question on his mind was the topic considering the way Jack just laughed. Granted the unknown was eating at him, but he quickly forgot everything as the blond took control of the dance. She lowered their arms with still entwined hands until Jack had one arm lazily looped over her shoulder, and Jessica had one arm around Jack's waist. He had almost left his seat when the two frat boys came close to grinding Jack between them, but was now paralyzed watching the same thing happening again between his wife and the blond. Well, not _all_ of him was paralyzed, and he was forced to adjust himself. And damn they had just gotten started. 

He took another long drink from his beer as Jack turned her back to Jessica and looped her arms around the back of her neck. Their movements were perfectly synched as if it had been some kind of choreographed dance between them. Jessica trailed her fingers down the insides of Jack's arms and then over the swell of her breasts and down the front of her corset. Jack was smiling and he watched her mouth drop open a little, as if she had caught her breath or gasped. He groaned and downed what was left of his beer and demanded another one.

"She's fuckin' killin' me," he grumbled to himself as he subtly pushed his erection down. He knew she was getting aroused. He could tell just by looking at her face and wondered if he was going to make it out of the club without needing find a dark corner where he could pin her to the wall. Last time they had been there, he refused to take her in the club. It had taken every ounce of will power he had to beat down his animal and wait. But tonight he wasn't so sure he could win that fight.

The bartender brought Riddick his beer, and thanks to the two women had a second to chat. Not many men were ordering drinks while they were dancing.

"Some show, huh?"

Riddick didn't take his eyes off Jack. "Yeah. Happen often?"

"Nah. The blond is Jessica and she's fairly regular around here, but we haven't seen somethin' like this in a good month. Every guy who knows Jess knows they don't stand a chance with her, but the brunette? She's unchartered territory and most of the men are wondering who she'll walk out of the club with. Two of the frat guys thought they had bagged her 'til she started in with Jess."

_Bagged her? If the fuck only knew he was talking about my wife._

Jessica's hands had slid down her body and were resting on the front of her thighs. They danced like that, their hips rotating as one with Jessica pressing them together until Jack turned around to face her. Up until then Jessica had been the aggressor, but Jack on the high side of three shots was feeling rather daring, especially with a certain pair of eyes trained on her.

Riddick had to put down the beer bottle or risk crushing it in his hand. Jack, _his _Jack, had just nuzzled and scented Jessica's neck as she leaned her head back, and then trailed the tips of her fingers down her throat and over the other woman's breasts.

That was it. Game over. _"Aw fuck! God dammit woman! Enough is enough!"_ Riddick's dick was rock hard, he was hurting, and Jack was _still _dancing despite his pleas.

Jack smiled and caught a glimpse of him rubbing his head with both hands. He looked mighty uncomfortable, too. After the song came to a close and the exchange of a few words with Jessica followed by a peck on the cheek, Jack headed for the bar.

_She's gonna put me in my grave before my time! And I'll die with a boner I'm sure._

Fortunately for Riddick, a bosomy redhead sat on the stool next to him and struck up a conversation, providing him with a convenient diversion.

"Hi, I'm Candie."

"Really? Which flavor?" he inquired, grinning because he knew Jack would either roll her eyes or sucker punch him for throwing a line like that.

Candie laughed and turned her bar stool so she _and_ her breasts were facing him. He noted how the top button on her blouse appeared as though it might pop off at any moment. He smiled again as the image of the button launching and striking him in the eye formed in his mind. The light touch of her hand on his arm brought his thoughts back in line.

"Which flavor? Hmmm. That all would depend on you. I'm game for whatever you're in the mood for."

His eyebrow popped at that. Candie sure as hell wasn't wasting any time and got straight to the point. But then again she wasn't the type to fool around when she saw something she wanted. She had eyed Riddick earlier as the most 'choice' cut of meat in the club that night and knew the other girls would be after him soon. A devil in black and he was far yummier up close where she could inspect the goods. She had never seen a man who could fill out a simple black tank the way he could.

Jack's eyes narrowed, zeroing in on the busty red head who had just sat next to Riddick. Her game might be over, but it appeared that his had just begun given the way he had smiled down at her…or rather her bulging breasts.

"I see silicone hasn't fallen out of favor yet," she drawled, then growled and her hand went to her shiv as the woman touched Riddick. She took a slow cleansing breath and let it out. "So that's your game, baby? I'm up for it. Looks like I have to win my man's attention."

Riddick took another glance at the dance floor as he drank his beer. Jack was on her way and judging by her face, Candie was just perfect. She was amusing and just aggressive enough toward him to spark Jack's territorial instincts. Sweet. Jack had him squirming on the damn stool long enough and it was now time for her to dance, but to his song.

He was still leaning back against the bar, but chatting with Candie when Jack swung her legs over the rails of the dance floor. He wore a slight smile on his face. Jack surmised that he was either amused or the smile was for her benefit to pique her ire. Whichever the case, the tramp was too close and getting closer, wearing a shirt she was spilling out of, and she had just touched him…_again_. Jack growled under her breath and strutted up to the bar between Riddick and a man sitting next to him. It took a moment for the bartender to come her way and she used the time to look Riddick over, making sure the red head took notice that she had competition.

"What'll ya have? Another Coconut Lush?"

"Not this time. I want to try something new. I've never done a Tequila shot before."

"Well we can take care of that right now."

That got Riddick's attention real quick. He had done the same shots off of Dee's waitress, Tracy, the one time he came close to cheating on her, and that was the very reason why she chose it. Turning his attention away from Candie for a moment, he eyed her, but said nothing. Jack smiled remembering what Riddick had once told her about the few times he had picked up women. They had come to him, not the other way around. She was going to have to earn his interest, even if he _was_ already hers. The bartender brought her back not one, but four shots, a bowl of cut limes, and salt. He laughed seeing the look on her face.

"You _really _don't know how to do shots?"

"I did say I was virgin didn't I?"

Riddick made a slight choking sound as his beer went down the wrong direction, and Candie immediately started patting his back, hovering closer as he bent slightly over. Jack wanted to push the woman off of him, but offered him a napkin instead, which he accepted.

"What's wrong, big guy? Never met a tequila virgin before?"

"_Tequila _virgin? That makes more sense."

Jack's back straightened up. "Should I be insulted?"

"Not at all," he assured her. "It's all in the way you dance. I don't think you could've moved like that unless you've…ah…been there before?"

"Interesting perspective…and nice to know I had your attention."

"You and that blond together? Mmm sexy." He had almost growled the last word sending a shiver down Jack's spine.

Put out that another woman had gained his attention, Candie hopped off her bar stool and took Riddick's hand. "I've got a few moves myself." She gave his hand a little tug, but he didn't budge

"Dancing is a sport, Candie and I'm a spectator only," he informed her.

Candie sensed she was about to lose out on Riddick's attention completely. "Let me think," she mused as she stepped between Riddick's legs, her hands naturally going to his thighs, which she gave a playful squeeze. "How 'bout a lap dance then? Can't get any closer to the action than that."

Jack actually laughed. The image of the grossly top heavy Candie trying to balance while getting her ass up high enough to grind into his lap on a bar stool was too funny.

"Oh my god! Just how high can you jack that ass up without falling over?"

She sent Riddick the same picture and he busted out laughing, too. Candie was seething in anger and her face was so red it almost matched her hair.

"Funny, bitch. Like I would give a lap dance on a stool? Please." Candie turned back to Riddick and suggestively slid her hands further up his thighs. "So, what do you say we find ourselves a chair in a more private location?"

Riddick didn't have to stop her hands. What he said next did it for him. "I'm more interested in watching Princess here take her first Tequila shot, but thanks."

Candie was flustered for a minute. She rarely if ever had a guy turn her down and she wasn't quite sure how to react. "Fine," she huffed arrogantly. "Your loss."

Jack picked up one of the shot glasses and saluted her with it before she stomped off. "So, I take it you know how to drink Tequila shots?"

Riddick smiled, but made no move in her direction. A sign that he wasn't 'hers' yet. "I've had my share."

She held out a shot for him. "Show me," she challenged.

He accepted the offered glass, but he had a stipulation. "I'm gonna need a little help."

Jack's eyebrow popped. "Oh?"

"If you're willing," he added, his voice becoming more seductive.

"I think you'll find me more than willing." He couldn't help but smile at the hidden meaning behind her words. "Just tell me what to do."

"Best offer I've had all night," he smirked, picking up the salt shaker. "This is a three-step process. Lick salt, take the shot, suck the lime."

"Lick the salt from what?" Jack asked innocently, although she already knew.

Riddick moved a little closer to her. "See, that's where it gets interesting. If you're doin' shots alone, the back of side of your hand is a good place to lick the salt from. Just gotta get it wet first."

Jack licked the side of her hand, sprinkled a bit of salt on it, and then raised the shot glass. "Then I suck the lime afterwards, right?"

He picked one up from the bowl and held it ready for her. "Go for it."

She licked the salt from her hand, tossed back the shot of Tequila, but instead of taking the lime from his hand, she brought his hand to her mouth and held it there as she sucked the juice of the lime. She slowly licked the residual salt crystals from her lips and shook her head from the tart taste of the lime.

"Mmm. That was fun. Tasty, too"

"Indeed."

"But what if you're not doing shots alone? Is there a different protocol?"

"Protocol?" he laughed. "Not really, but the salt can be licked from…_other _places." He brought his hand up and slid a finger along the vein in her neck. "Like right here-." He moved his finger lower, dragging it across her skin to the valley between her breasts. "-or here."

Damn. It was just his finger on her and she was having trouble forming a coherent thought. "I think if we're gonna try that, we need to get a little more comfortable."

He cocked his head to one side as if considering her suggestion. "Follow me."

Jack took the salt, limes, and two shot glasses, and Riddick grabbed the bottle the bartender had set on the bar. He guided her back to his private booth and Jack wondered just how far ahead he had planned all of this, because this wasn't the type of club where you could walk in and get a private booth…especially this one.

While she and Randy had worked here, they had nicknamed this particular corner booth 'the score zone' for obvious reasons. Boone had requested a security camera over the booth and she had refused suspecting the reason why he wanted it. But that had been two years ago and he could have had someone else come in and install it. She checked the panels in the ceiling and noticed one appeared out of alignment with the rest.

"Boost me up."

Riddick looked at her like she was crazy. "What the hell for?"

"How much did you pay for this booth?"

"Thousand credits."

"For what reason?"

"Privacy."

"Then boost me up. There's a camera in the ceiling panel."

"Son of a bitch! Kill the light while you're up there, too."

Two minutes later the camera was redirected toward the wall, and their corner booth was shrouded in darkness. Riddick pushed the table back a bit and sat and Jack quickly straddled him. Without so much as another word he leaned forward and licked a line between her breasts and salted it. She handed him a shot and held a lime. She couldn't keep herself from squirming when he licked the salt off her. He took the shot and she laughed at the aggressive way he attacked the lime in her hand. She has juice running down her arm and he started at her elbow and licked back up to her hand, effectively cleaning it up.

"Nice. Very nice."

"My turn," Jack proclaimed and took her next line of salt off his neck.

After that the rest of the shots were all his. Jack found she far more enjoyed him taking shots off of her than drinking them herself. Had they been in the hotel, things might have been different, but he only had so much exposed skin and he couldn't exactly take his shirt off.

Once she finished her last shot, Riddick pulled her down for a kiss. His mouth slanted across hers, teasing at first, nibbling on her lips a little, and touching his tongue to hers until she took over, hungrily devouring him. His hands roamed over every inch of her exposed skin and her impatient whimpers told him she wanted more. He deftly loosened her corset ties enough to free her breasts and rolled her now exposed nipples between his fingers. Jack had to fight the urge to scream. It felt insanely delicious and now she wanted his mouth on her, too. She rose to her knees and pressed his head to chest. He didn't hesitate to accept the sweet offering and pressed the hardened bud between his lips before drawing it deep into his mouth.

"Oh god!" she groaned, her body jerking as his teeth grazed over her flesh and moved to give her other breast the same attention. Jack's hands smoothed over his clothed erection and he ground against them until her fingers found his snap and zipper and freed him from the restraining fabric. She wrapped her hand around his engorged cock and began stroking him.

"Oh, fuck!" he groaned almost painfully, and then watched as she smoothed her finger over the tip and then sucked his salty essence of it. He thrust hard against her hand several times but it wasn't nearly enough and his animal was screaming to take her.

"Now Jack. I'm not fucking waiting," he growled

He quickly realized her pants were a major obstacle and he looked at Jack for permission as he withdrew his shiv. She saw his jacket on the seat and then nodded. "Just do it," she urged him. "I'll wear your jacket around my waist on the way out."

It wasn't like he hadn't had sex in public before, but even _he_ had to smile at what he was doing. He knew Jack had to be pretty drunk and horny as hell to agree to this, but she was his wife and he could take complete advantage with worry or repercussions and that was a liberating feeling.

"You ready for me?"

She nodded, but he slid a finger over her entrance, dipping inside, just to make sure, and god was she wet.Jack bit her lower lip feeling his finger probe her and lost what patience she had left. She took Riddick's face in her hands and kissed him hard as she rose to her knees to take him.

"Riddick, fuck me!"

"I do as the birthday girl tells me," he smirked. "Hold on tight."

The head of his erection took the place of his finger and Jack bit back her cry of pleasure as he bucked up into her, fully seating himself. Wrapping his arms around her upper body, he held her as still as possible, vigorously thrusting into her, letting the heavy rhythm of the club's music guide him.

Her sensual dance with Jessica had turned her on more than she even she cared to admit, and she had been ready to jump him as she walked off the dance floor. But then there were the shots, Riddick undressing her in public, and the music's intoxicating beat inciting her primitive side, and now she needed more. She wanted to move against him, to fuck him as hard as he was doing her, but his grip wouldn't allow it, and digging her nails into his back only made him thrust harder.

Though no one would have heard, Jack bit into his shoulder instead of screaming as her body stiffened and then shattered around him. His grip finally loosened and she rode him hard until he finally took back over, slamming into her as he roared his own release.

A breathless Jack buried her face in his neck, licking where she had bitten him, and smiled. His hands continued to move sensually over her body, beginning to stir her desire yet again. But it wasn't to be, and she soon grumbled as he pulled out of her.

"Had to end sometime, baby."

Using the napkins on the table he cleaned both of them up as best he could and then re-laced her corset, making sure her assets were firmly tucked inside before finishing with a slow kiss.

"So, sweetness. How much for the night?"

Jack's eyes lit up. They were back to playing a game again. She cocked her head to one side and shook her head. "Sorry, big guy. I'm only available for a lifetime."

"I can deal with that. So what's the price?"

"Baby, I'll do you for free. See, it's my birthday and I'm feeling particularly generous."

He grinned at the way she slurred the word 'particularly'. He had it good. When she was shit faced, she was not only horny and uninhibited, but adorable as well.

"Generous indeed. Guess the least I can do is make sure you're completely satisfied."

"I'm not there yet, but that was a good start."

"Good thing I take my vitamins. Got to with a horny little bitch like you for a wife."

"Mmm, and would you want me any other way?"

"Hell no…and Happy Birthday, sweetness." They then slowly kissed until Jack shifted in his lap and he felt an all too familiar twitch in his groin. "What do you say we get out of here? Night ain't over yet, and I want you to myself."

"Just lead the way, Big Evil."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it...Riddick wouldn't leave me alone until I finished it. 

**Please, with a cherry on top, REVIEW  
**Thanks!! Cricket71


End file.
